


Surprise

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [10]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Surprises, literally all of the fam and the squad, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Karlie is having a horrible day.  Everything that could possibly go wrong is going wrong.  Taylor has a surprise for her that could possibly change that.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Greys_Lovatic (on wattpad)

Karlie sighs, clutching her purse close to her as she waits for a cab. It's just been one of those days where everything goes wrong. First, her alarm didn't go off and she nearly missed her flight. Then, she just happened to get stuck right behind the seat with the crying baby. And finally, her luggage had been accidentally flown to Australia, of all places.

But that's all over and done with, and she is now heading home to Taylor's Rhode Island house for a few days. A relaxing stay at the beach will be amazing. Hopefully her bad luck will come to an end.

She is dropped off in front of the house about 10 minutes later. Karlie gives the driver a generous tip, and makes her way up the driveway. She already texted security that she's coming, so they don't jump out at her with tasers when she unlocks and opens the door. 

However, when she steps into the house, it's pitch black. “Hello? Taylor?” she calls, while stepping forward. Suddenly, she trips over something and falls on the floor. 

“Oi! Watch where you're going, Kloss!” a clearly British voice calls out through the darkness as Karlie lets out a string of profanities. 

“Cara? What the actual fuck is going on?” Suddenly, the lights are switched on, revealing Taylor by the light switch, and Cara cradling her foot on the floor.

“Surprise?” Taylor says sheepishly, not meeting Karlie's eyes. “Um, you can come out now, I guess,” she says shyly. People begin to emerge from their hiding places, and Karlie stands still in shock.

Her parents, her sisters, Taylor's family, Jourdan, Cara, Lily, Selena, Derek, and pretty much every one of her friends that she can imagine are all standing in the living room.

“Wha-what's going on?” she manages to say.

“Well, we were trying to surprise you…” Taylor begins.

Andrea rolls her eyes and gives her daughter a small shove forward. “Quit making small talk. We all want the cake.”

Taylor blushes. “Well, shit, I don't even remember what I was going to say. Um…Karlie, you're the love of my life. I can't...when I think of the future, I can't imagine being with anyone else. There's just this feeling whenever I'm with you of absolute safety and happiness. And, I've never really had that with anyone else.”

Karlie notices that tears are running down her cheeks.

She continues, “Wherever I am is home as long as I'm with you. You're my home, Karlie. And I don't know why or how you've put up with me, and my crazy life, but you stayed. And I didn't,” her voice finally breaks, “I didn't think I would ever find somebody who would be able to deal with all this insanity. I'm sorry about our failed surprise and you tripping over Cara, but I guess some spontaneity can't hurt. That's something you've taught me. To be spontaneous. To go on roadtrips, or get drunk, or say no to things that I don't want to do.” She takes a deep breath. “Or say yes to new adventures. So I'm hoping to God that you'll say yes to this one.”

She reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a tiny black box. She gets down on one knee and opens it. Karlie can see how badly her hands are shaking. 

“Karlie Elizabeth Kloss, will you marry me?”

There's barely a millisecond of hesitation before Karlie nods, and then pulls Taylor's familiar body into a firm hug, all while jumping up and down and screaming yes loud enough for the whole world to hear.

They pull apart so that Taylor can slip the beautiful ring onto Karlie's finger. They glance around at the smiling faces full of love and joy that surround them, and Karlie knows that there is no place she'd rather be.

Home.


End file.
